Soneta Salah Sangka
by verlirene
Summary: Tentang dua teman sekamar yang sudah dua tahun bersama, tentang Eren yang jauh dari kata "peka". [Dibuat untuk Fvvn]


Disclaimer: Shingeki no Kyojin © Isayama Hajime. Tidak untung apapun selain (akhirnya) bisa mengurangi daftar rikuesan orang.

NOTE: Dibuat untuk **Fvvn**. Semoga lo puas. :") Ati-ati banyak curcol, saya labil banget emang kalau bikin fanfic soal kehidupan kampus. Yay.

* * *

 _Ini adalah sebuah kisah  
Tentang dua pemuda sinting  
Sedang dibuai liarnya insting  
Dan perasaan yang goyah_

 _Kisah ini berakhir gembira  
Mereka yang awalnya musuh  
Perlahan kenal dan jadi utuh  
Karena mereka hanya… salah sangka_

Eren bukannya tidak suka dengan teman sekamarnya. Seriusan. Walau terkadang memang manusia satu itu suka melontarkan lelucon yang tidak pada tempatnya, mengajak bertengkar di saat dia sedang dikejar tugas, memaksa Eren buat _nongkrong_ di akhir bulan, dan mengajak Eren untuk titip absen, ditambah…

… Sudahlah.

Intinya, Eren bukannya benci seekor makhluk astral bernama Jean Kirstein itu ya. Serius, walau kadang mahasiswa bangkotan muka kuda itu sering membuat semua agendanya berubah jadi wacana dan membuatnya sangat bisa wisuda dengan **memuaskan** karena katanya "wisuda itu harus dapet D, kalau dapet A melulu, _ntar_ namanya bukan 'wisuda' tapi 'wisua'. (Kirstein, _et al.,_ 20xx)" Seriusan, bukan di situ letak permasalahan yang melatarbelakangi tujuan dan luaran yang diharapkan Eren. Bahkan ketika dia sibuk menggarap tiga proposal penelitian sampai harus menginap di salah satu toko donat terkemuka, Eren bersikukuh kalau dia tidak benci Jean Kirstein.

Bukan benci, **serius**. Eren hanya… bingung.

Sekarang mereka berdua adalah mahasiswa tahun ketiga. Artinya, Eren dan Jean sama-sama bangkotan walau sesungguhnya wajah Eren yang seperti malaikat membuatnya masih pantas dianggap maba alias…

…. MAhasiswa BAngkotan.

Pikir kalian "maba = mahasiswa baru"? Maaf, salah besar. Walau Eren tahu mukanya tidak seboros Jean, yang mengatakan wajahnya _seperti malaikat_ hanyalah Mikasa dan sudah menjadi rahasia umum kalau mahasiswa peraih IPK tertinggi seangkatan Fakultas Geografi itu hanya menggolongkan penampilan Eren sebagai "manis" dan "manis banget". Bhay _aja udah_ , pikir Eren muak.

Kembali ke pokok permasalahan. Seandainya ini pembahasan laporan praktikum, barangkali asisten sudah memarahi dia karena tidak sesuai dengan tujuan dan hasil praktikum. Eren tahu. Tapi ini bukan salahnya, ini semua salah Jean Kirstein yang membuatnya bingung. Biasanya memang pemuda satu itu membingungkan—entahlah, mungkin karena faktor beda fakultas. Maksud Eren, sedari dulu Jean yang berasal dari Fakultas Ilmu Budaya memang membingungkan. Tetapi kali ini tingkah Jean membawa derajat membingungkan yang biasanya, naik kira-kira dua level lebih tinggi.

Pertama, dimulai dari tingkah Jean yang nampak seperti orang depresi. Eren masih ingat, di minggu kedua perkuliahan, Jean hanya duduk diam di meja belajarnya. Pemuda itu menatap selembar kertas kosong, menundukkan kepala, dan menghela napas berulang kali. Ketika Eren bertanya "ada apa?" Jean hanya menjawab: "Kebanyakan tugas."

Lalu Eren cukup nyengir. Dalam hati ia menertawakan si mahasiswa Jurusan Sastra Eropa Barat, yang pada dasarnya tidak terbiasa mendapatkan tugas dalam jumlah banyak. Tidak seperti dirinya, Eren nyatanya masih hidup dan berkeliaran dengan bahagia walau semester kemarin mengambil delapan praktikum.

"Sesekali emang kalian itu perlu dikasih tugas banyak, biar tahu penderitaan anak-anak klaster SAINTEK," cemooh Eren santai. Tidak seperti biasanya, Jean hanya menanggapi ejekan tersebut dengan wajah lesu. Waktu itu, Eren mengira wajah lesu Jean ada dikarenakan syok; belum pernah diberi tugas berat, belum pernah baca jurnal penelitian, belum pernah harus membaca 20 skripsi dalam satu minggu, atau apapun.

Eren menyesal. Seharusnya dia lebih peka pada perasaan Jean. Dia tahu bahwa nalar seorang pujangga berbeda dengan mereka-mereka yang mengagungkan penelitian, riset, dan _proyek_. Namun bukan begini caranya. Penyesalan membuat Eren bingung. Lalu lelah. Lalu gagal paham.

Kedua, minggu setelah Jean mengeluhkan tugas, Eren seharusnya mengerti. Tetapi tidak juga. Padahal, itu adalah kali pertama Jean—setelah mereka DUA TAHUN LEBIH TIDUR DALAM SATU RUANGAN YANG SAMA—berkata pada Eren bahwa ia akan membuat sebuah soneta. Rasanya seperti _apaan_ , karena Eren saja bahkan tidak tahu soneta itu apa, bentuknya bagaimana, dan apa yang membedakan dia dari puisi pada umumnya. Semenjak keduanya mahasiswa tingkat satu, walau Eren tahu bahwa jurusan Jean mengharuskan anak tersebut membaca sembari sesekali membuat karya sastra, itu adalah pertama kalinya Jean memberitahukan _apa_ yang dia buat. Tumben.

Sayangnya, pada saat itu, Eren mengira Jean memberitahukan semua itu padanya karena tugas itu kelewat berat dan Jean sudah terlampau stres.

" _Aku… kayaknya bakalan bikin soneta deh."_

"… _."_

"… _."_

"… _."_

"… _Oi."_

" _Apaan?"_

" _Bales dong. Kasih respon atau gimana kek."_

" _Mau respon kayak gimana? Kamu nggak lihat apa kalau aku aja lagi sibuk nugas gini?"_

" _Ya kasih semangat kek. Atau gimana."_

"… _Njir alay banget._

" _Semangat deh. Aku ngelaprak, kamu bikin soneta. Semoga bisa kelar tepat waktu."_

" _Sip,_ thanks… _Eren."_

" _Santai. Sekarang kamu diem dulu ya. Kalau diajak ngobrol melulu takutnya salinan kontur dari peta topografiku meleset. Males banget 'kan kalau ngulang lagi."_

" _Curcol nih ye."_

Secuil percakapan yang masih Eren ingat membuat Eren makin merasa bersalah. "'CURCOL' PANTATMU!" Eren berteriak, merasa frustrasi pada dirinya yang tidak peka. Gelagat aneh Jean sudah terlihat sejak lama dan apa yang dia lakuka? Tidak ada dan selalu mengeluh pada teman sekamarnya mengenai segepok laporan praktikum yang harus ia buat setiap minggu, ditambah keluhan ini-itu yang pada dasarnya menggambarkan dinamika hubungan mereka di mana ada Eren yang bercerita panjang lebar sedangkan Jean hanya menimpali sedikit sembari mengejek dan membuat Eren marah.

 _Wait_.

Seharusnya BAHKAN ia sadar kalau Jean yang 'hanya menimpali sedikit sembari mengejek' itu bukanlah Jean yang biasanya. Sial, Eren makin kesal saja jadinya. Berminggu-minggu Jean bertingkah aneh dan dia baru sadar sekarang? Entah ini apa namanya, memang dia yang sebegitu tidak pekanya atau memang Eren kelewat egois sampai tidak memedulikan Jean?

Asal tahu saja, setelah dua pertanda tadi, masih banyak pertanda lain yang seharusnya bisa menyadarkan Eren dengan mudah. Semua gelagat itu menunjukkan kalau Jean-bertingkah-aneh, menyembunyikan sesuatu, dan sebagainya.

Di atas kasurnya, pada suatu akhir minggu yang lambat karena tidak ada laporan praktikum menghadang di depan mata, matahari bersinar cerah di luar sana diiringi angin sepoi-sepoi yang menyusup lewat celah jendela. Eren hanya berguling-guling di atas kasurnya, makin merasa frustrasi. Sesungguhnya, ia sudah merasa frustrasi sejak sebulan belakangan. Dia boleh tidak peka, tetapi setidaknya Eren merasakan betul kalau Jean seperti _menjauh_ darinya. Berada dalam satu kamar yang sama membuat Jean dan Eren jarang mengirim pesan ke satu sama lain…

TAPI BUKAN SEPERTI INI JUGA!

Eren melihat _chat history_ antara dirinya dan Jean. Entah itu dari aplikasi manapun, semua menunjukkan kalau ia dan Jean tidak saling berkirim pesan lebih dari dua minggu. Demi apa, _dua minggu_. Bahkan Jean mengirimkan _chat_ berupa "kamu masak makan malam nggak?" atau "kamar jangan dikunci dulu, aku pulang telat" atau "nitip _laptop_ ya. Aku ada kuliah pagi" pun tidak sama sekali. Sungguh, dan Eren merasa menjadi orang paling brengsek sekaligus paling bodoh di dunia karena sama sekali tidak menyadarinya. Marco yang diam-diam menghanyutkan saja tahu. Masa' dia, yang dua tahun lebih sekamar justru tidak tahu?

 _Plis banget dah_.

.

Seminggu lagi UTS tiba.

Satu kalimat penuh fakta menyakitkan tak terelakkan meneror kepala Eren. Kabar baiknya, UTS membuat Eren tidak perlu begadang dan mengeluh di media sosial mengenai laporan praktikum Pemrograman Spasial, Kartografi Tematik, Manajemen Kebencanaan, dan semua mata praktikum lain yang mengurangi waktu tidur dan _ngewibu_ Eren. Kabar buruknya, ada mata praktikum yang baru dimulai setelah UTS. Dasar fakultasnya kampret, memang.

Namun, di balik kalimat "seminggu lagi UTS tiba", Eren makin merasakan betapa kamar ini sepi tanpa kehadiran Jean. Dia hampir tidak pernah melihat si muka kuda itu lagi. Ketika Eren tidur, Jean belum pulang. Ketika Eren bangun, Jean hanya meninggalkan selimut berantakan, _boxer_ bau; semua di atas ranjang yang kosong.

Agak _mellow_ memang, tapi kali ini Eren harus menyerah dan mengakui kalau dia **kangen** Jean.

.

Pesan singkat itu datang pada saat yang… kurang tepat. Benar-benar semenit setelah ia keluar dari ruang ujian, ketika kepalanya masih menyesalkan mengapa dia salah menulis definisi serta perbedaan antara _hazard, vulnerability,_ dan _risk_ ; untuk pertama kalinya setelah minggu-minggu yang bisu, akhirnya ponselnya menerima sebuah pesan dari Jean Kirstein.

 _-  
Kamu lowong kan?  
Jangan lupa nanti datang ke Café Trost jam 8 malam._

 _No telat._  
-

Mengirimkan pesan singkat, padat, dan tidak jelas memang kebiasaan Jean. ( _Astaga, Eren kangen._ ) Tanpa memusingkan seabrek materi UTS Ilmu Tanah yang harus ia pelajari mati-matian besok, Eren sudah bertekad kalau ia akan datang. Entah apapun yang terjadi atau bahkan walau ternyata Jean mengajak Eren ke sana hanya untuk mencicipi kopi yang mahalnya selangit (bukan kali pertama Jean seperti itu, percayalah), Eren masih tetap akan ke sana. Demi Jean.

Atau tepatnya: DEMI MELEPAS RASA FRUSTRASI YANG MEMBUAT EREN TIDAK FOKUS BIKIN LAPORAN PRAKTIKUM, _DAMMIT!_

.

Namun apalah Eren, dia hanya manusia dengan segudang rencana yang seringkali jadi wacana. Hanya butiran pasir yang bahkan tidak lolos saringan ukuran dua milimeter. Rencana datang jam delapan kurang seperempat, nyatanya justru datang jam delapan lebih seperempat. Beda setengah jam, lumayan. Jangan salahkan dia, siapa suruh koneksi internet di asrama mendadak busuk dan durasi unduh citra satelitnya jadi bertambah 30 menit? Kalau Jean _bete_ , maka Eren JAUH lebih _bete_.

Saat Eren sampai di sana, tepuk tangan riuh rendah terdengar. Karena kecil, Eren bisa mendengar dari luar bahwa Jean yang kini tengah berbicara melalui mikrofon. ("Orang yang kutunggu tak kunjung datang. Ya sudahlah, kalau begitu langsung kumulai saja pembacaan sonetaku.") Eren mencelos, merasa bersalah walau masih _denial_ : _bukan aku kok yang ditunggu Jean!_

"Soneta ini dibuat sebagai syarat mengikuti UTS dari jurusanku. Tugasnya sesuatu sekali ya? Tapi apa boleh buat. Sonetaku ini berjudul 'Soneta Salah Sangka'."

Eren masih berjalan, namun ia bisa merasakan suasana yang sudah berubah hening. Bait satu Jean bacakan ketika Eren masih berjalan. Eren baru bisa masuk dan duduk ketika Jean membacakan bait kedua.

Namun Jean menyadari kehadiran Eren pada saat ia mulai membacakan bait ketiga. Dari atas panggung, Eren menyadari bahwa Jean kini menatap lurus-lurus ke arahnya dengan tatapan intens. Lupakan suasana café yang ramai, bahkan Eren kini merasa pembacaan soneta ini menjadi suatu momen yang intim antara dirinya dan Jean. Tatapan Jean membuat orang lain menjadi sesuatu yang remeh. Jean membacakan soneta untuk Eren dan Eren hanya memasang telinga untuk Jean.

Jean tersenyum simpul kala ia memulai bait ketiga.

 _Aku di sini dan kau di sana  
Dua tahun sudah kita jumpa  
Selalu berdua di kamar yang sama_

 _Tolong dengarkan aku ini  
Yang menyusun soneta setengah mati  
Hanya 'tuk bilang "Aku jatuh hati"_

Setelah tepuk tangan bergema di dalam café kecil yang hangat, Eren bisa merasakan ponsel di sakunya bergetar. Masih dalam suasana agak takjub dan geli dan bingung dan lain-lain, Eren membuka pesan itu dengan jari yang gemetar.

Pesan singkat yang tak kalah singkat dari pembacaan soneta Jean.

 _-  
Hanya 'tuk bilang "Aku jatuh hati"_

… _Padamu.  
xoxo  
-_

Lupakan nilai UTS di atas 80. Semua tingkah Jean sukses membuat Eren lupa jadwal UTS. Dasar Jean ampas, mana Eren mengira kalau tingkah anehnya selama ini hanya untuk membuat Eren mendengarkan soneta yang ia buat dengan susah payah?

 **-tamat-**

* * *

1\. Sori Puun, Jean di mata gue entah kenapa identik sama gombal. HAHAHAHA.  
2\. Curcol semua masyaowoh. Gagal paham. Kuliah di Fakultas Geografi emang cocok banget buat dicurcolin. :""")  
3\. Butuh cowok kayak An Ziyan. Carinya di mana ya?

 **Buat Puun:** Sori jadi absurd gini. Awalnya waktu lo rikues JeanEre, gue kepikirannya mau bikin gladiator!AU malah. ( _Hence_ kenapa gue dulu heboh banget riset di jurnal dst DAN gak kunjung jadi) Tapi berhubung sampai sekarang pun gue masih riset soal _universe_ nya akhirnya sementara bikin ini dulu lah buat kompensasi. Semoga aja lo demen. Gladiator!AU-nya masih boleh ditunggu tapi entah kapan yeee wkwk


End file.
